Behind Closed Doors- Part One
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: First part to this short story.AU. Bella and Benjamin are having an affair. Bella/Benjamin. Mature themes


Behind Closed Doors.

By Annabelle Rose 22

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the Twilight saga series

Summary: Short story. Bella and Benjamin are having a affair. Bella/Benjamin. Mature themes.

Rated M(Mature audiences only!)

Author notes: Just a quick idea I had in my head. Thought it was a very sexy idea. I hope it was worth writing and give me great reviews.

* * *

''What a lovely place you have Amun,'' Edward Cullen commented as he walked with the older vampire his mate Kebi, and his coven mate, Tia down the hall towards the living room.

''Thank you, Edward. That's what I admire about you. You have a unique taste in art. Like your Father, Carlisle.''

''Where is your wife?'' Kebi asked as they sat in the opposite end in the living room.

''Bella wanted to shop before we return to Forks. She's looking to buy a special gift for Renesmee.''

''So sad she couldn't make it,'' Kebi replied. ''Me, Amun, Benjamin and Tia were looking forward to see her.''

''Benjamin takes a liking to her,'' Amun replied. ''The experience your wife's ordeal of bringing her into the world.''

''He takes a liking to her as well. '' Tia replied Crossing her legs.

Edward sat up in his chair raised jan eyebrow. ''I beg your pardon?''

''You wife, He takes a liking to her.''

''That's understandable Tia. Benjamin has that ability to draw others to him.'' Amun turned to Edward. ''Like your daughter.''

Edward nodded his head in agreement. ''I agree.''

Dear, Kebi asked. Where is Ben?

In response, the young egyptian vampire turned to look at her adoptive mother and replied, He went to make a few errands...

* * *

Bella wasn't shopping. Benjamin wasn't running errads. They were together. Alone in a candlelight room. Naked. Passionately kissing on a bed. They knew this was wrong,betraying both of their mates. They simply couldn't help it...or didn't care, as least not at this moment. This wasn't the first time they did this...to be caught up in the intense passion. Bella remembers it clear as day. She, Edward, and their daughter Renesmee, went to Egypt Last summer. A little family vacation. One look into Benjamin's sexy deep red eyes and she was deeply memorized by his spell. Setting her dead cells into a overdrive. She remembers that same night when Benjamin pull her aside in the night, pulling down his pants, lifting her up wrapping her legs around his waist moaning into her mouth as he claim her for the first time. It was a lot riskier because of Renesmee. Bella was very thankful that Jacob agree to houses sit while she and Edward were away. Now she and Benjamin can fulfill their one to bother them. They were in a secret location not far from Amun's castle deep underground Where they can't be found . ''Benjamin's secret hide-out.'' Bella calls it.

''Oh God!'' Bella moaned as she felt Benjamin's wet lips on her skin. Neck, breasts, the underline of her belly down to her most sensitive area. His tongue sweep across her folds with excellence while his fingers probed her opening easing them in one motion moaning in his mouth as he felt her warmness. His cock hard, wanting, desperate for them to become one. Bella had this burning desire inside her that even Edward cannot fulfill. Even in her thoughts, she could tell Benjamin felt the same way. This older, in Vampire years but young soft skin gentleman can work his magic in other ways then the elements of nature. He's living proof of that. Her body shivered as she felt his lips on her clit sucking and softly nibbling at the little nub as his crept up to take hold of her small petite breast.

''Oh! Benjamin,'' Bella groaned. ''Don't tease me. Please I want you inside me.''

The egyptian Prince did not want to tease his lover anymore. Ending his teasing with a Kiss on the inside of her thigh, Locking their lips in a passionate leaned down, flickering his tongue across her nipple before grabbing his hot erection pushing inside her entrance. He let out a groan in satisfaction as he felt her tight inner walls around him. Standing still for a few moments, his red eyes looked into her golden ones as she nodded his approval. He began to move,slowly passionately tenderly. In a matter of moments,Bella's moans and Benjamin's grunts felt the room as he showed no mercy. pounding into her with all his might. Heard a Painful cry from Bella as his sharp teeth pierced her nipple. With the pain mixed with her pleasure, Bella shouted his name as she announced her orgasm, Her nails digging into his flesh leaving claw mark on his back before closing her eyes. Benjamin followed soon after burning his face inside the crook of her. His orgasm fulling her whole.

Craddling her young egyptian prince in her arms, Bella opened her eyes staring up the ceiling with a smile on her face.

''You're so beautiful when you come,'' She whispered. kissing his forehead.

In response, She felt Benjamin smiled against her chest. ''You're a angel.''

* * *

Edward?

Edward heard Tia called his name. blinking his eye giving the young woman his direct attention.

I'm sorry? He asked.

I said maybe they bummed into each in the village, Tia replied smiling.

In response, Edward return the gesture flashing his pearly whites. ''Yes, It's possible.'' he replied with a wink.

The End.


End file.
